Our Story
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Teror terus menghampiri Rin, mulai dari Gumi, sahabat terdekatnya, dan siapa lagi yang akan menjadi korbannya?, siapa dalang dari semua ini? / "He-hei... Kenapa... Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku lenyap?,"/ bad summary/ Chapter 5 update!/ Don't like don't read , mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Rain

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna XD emi balik lagi XD kali ini mungkin genre humornya dikit , soalnya Emi kehabisan ide , udah ya , langsung ke cerita ~

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo bertebaran , tidak sesuai EYD , dll

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , fict ini milik Emi :3

.

.

.

.

"Ah , Hujan ... " Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek yang bernama Rin Kagamine

" Aaaa ! Apa maksudnya ini ?! Kalau hujan kan nanti ga bisa beli pisang goreng (?) " Keluh seorang bocah shota ( *dihajar Len*) yang bernama Len Kagamine

"... Ya " kata Rin

" .. Ada apa ? Apa kau masih memikirkan 'dia' ? " Kata Len

" Tentu , gara gara aku ... Ya , gara gara aku ... Dia jadi kehilangan hidupnya " kata Rin

" Hei ! Jangan berkata begitu ! Itu bukan kesalahanmu ! Lagi pula , dia kan berusaha menolongmu ! " Kata Len dengan nada kesal

" Ya ... Aku tau , tapi ... Apakah kau pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Len ? Tidak bukan ... " Kata Rin lalu beranjak dari sofa ke kamarnya

" Ada apa dengannya ?! Sejak kematiannya , dia selalu sedih ! " Kata Len frustasi (?)

- di kamar Rin -

Rin menangis , menangis dan menangis , dia hanya bisa bergumam " maafkan aku " pada foto yang berada di tangannya , ya , foto orang itu , Teiru Sukone ... Dia sudah meninggalkan Rin cukup lama ...

FLASHBACK : ON

" Teiru ! Kemari ! " Panggil Rin riang

Orang yang dipanggil pun menanggapi

" Ada apa Rin ? " Tanya Teiru

" Ehehehe , apakah kamu bisa ikut nanti ke taman ? " Tanya Rin

" Tentu saja , aku punya banyak waktu luang kok ! " Jawab Teiru

" Wuaaa ! Arigatou ! " Kata Rin riang

" Ehehehe , douita " kata Teiru

Tapi kejadian itu terjadi

" Teiru ! Teiru ! Bangun ! Jangan tinggalkan aku ! " Kata Rin sambil menangis

Ya , saat Rin dan Teiru di perjalanan menuju taman , ada proyek bangunan di jalan yang mereka lewati , dan saat itu , bahan bangunan tersebut lepas dari pengawasan sehingga hampir menimpa Rin , tapi ...

" Rin ! Awas ! " Teriak Teiru sambil mendorong Rin dan alhasil , bahan bangunan menimpa Teiru dan seketika juga , genangan darah yang begitu banyak terbentuk

" ... T-teiru ! Kenapa ? Kenapa kamu menolongku ! Padahal kalau misalnya tidak menolongku , kamu bisa hidup ! Maafkan aku ! Aku mencintaimu ! Jangan tinggalkan aku ! " Dan seiring tangisan Rin , hujan mulai turun ...

FLASHBACK : OFF

" Ugh ... Maafkan aku ... Andai saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya , sekali lagi ... " Kata Rin

" Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi ? " Kata seseorang tiba tiba

" S-siapa kau ? Mau apa kau ? " Kata Rin

" Gampang saja , kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya sekali lagi ... Biar kubunuh kau ! " Kata orang itu sambil menghunuskan pisau

" Tidak ! "Teriak Rin tapi sebelum pisau sampai ke tubuh Rin , entah kenapa , badan Rin serasa bergerak sendiri dan membela diri

" Ugh .. Sial ! Aku pasti akan kembali ! Ingat itu ! " Kata orang misterius itu lalu menghilang

"A-apa yang terjadi ? " Kata Rin heran

" Maaf ya , aku bertindak seenaknya " kata suara lain lagi

" Siapa ? " Tanya Rin sambil melihat ke belakangnya

" Heh ? Kau sudah lupa aku ? Aku Teiru ! Masa lupa sih ! " Kata Teiru

" Uugh ... Jangan ganggu aku ! Aku tidak bersalah ! Huaaa ! Dewa jeruk (?) Tolong kembalikan dia ke alam sana ! " Tangis Rin

" Hei ! Hei ! Jangan berteriak begitu ! Nanti dikira ada apa sama orang lain ! " Kata Teiru

" Lalu maumu apa ? Menggangguku ? Aku tidak mau ! Huaaa ! " Tangis Rin makin menjadi jadi , tadi bilang pengen ketemu sekali lagi , ketemu malah nangis , ckckckck ...

" Woi ! Dengerin aku dulu napa ?! " Kata Teiru mulai kesel

" Iye iye , ngerti mpok Teiru (?) " Kata Rin berhenti nangis

" Mpok ?! Maksud kamu apa ?! Ughh ... Udah lah , males debat sama kamu ... To the point aja , sebenernya nyawa kamu sedang terancam " kata Teiru

" Eh ?! Kamu tau siapa yang mau bunuh aku ga ?! " Kata Rin

" Ehm ... Nggak , makannya sekarang , aku ada disamping kamu buat jagain sementara , tapi yang cuma bisa liat aku kamu doang ya ! " Kata Teiru

" Eh ?! Apa maksud semua ini ?! " Teriak Rin frustasi

" Lah ... Orang gua mau bantu kamu ! Napa malah teriak ?! " Kata Teiru

" Iye iye ... " Kata Rin

" Pokoknya , mulai sekarang kamu harus hati hati ! " Kata Teiru

" Iya iya ... " Jawab Rin

" Ah iya , sebenernya , nyawa temen temen kamu juga terancam ... Lebih baik kita waspada juga " kata Teiru

" Apa ?! Kenapa temen temen aku juga ikut ikutan ?! " Kata Rin kaget

" Yah .. Entah kenapa , kelompok atau orang itu pengen nyelakain kamu dan membuat kamu menderita ... " Kata teiru

" Ya udah deh ... Kamu nanti baliknya kemana lagi ? " Kata Rin

" Aku disini tinggal untuk sementara , tenang saja , aku bakal tidur di sofa ..." Kata Teiru

" Aku baru tau hantu bisa tidur ... " Kata Rin

" Ya , aku juga gatau , wong si author yang nulis ! " Kata Teiru

" Pokoknya mulai besok , kita harus lebuh waspada dan nyelidikin siapa yang mau bunuh aku ! " Kata Rin

" Iya ... " Jawab teiru

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Gaje ? Abal ? Emang XD #apa ... Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 minna XD mind to RnR ? :3


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 2 : Who are you ?!

.

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! Emi balik lagi di chapter ke 2 ! Yah mungkin chapter ini banyak kekurangannya ... Apalagi di teks , karena Emi membuat fict di hp super susah ! Jadi harap maklumi ! Ah ! Udah ! Langsung ke cerita aja!

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Typo , tidak sesuai EYD , dll

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi ! Ingat ! (?)

Don't like don't read , tombol back selalu tersedia

Happy Reading ~

.

.

.

.

Rin sedang berjalan di lorong kelas 9, dia berjalan menuju kelas 9B, kelas dimana ia akan belajar dan menjalankan kehidupan seperti biasanya...

" Huh... Siapa orang yang kemaren ya? Kenapa dia mau membunuhku? Apa aku pernah salah padanya?" Kata Rin seraya menanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri...

" Nah ! Itulah yang harus kita cari tau! Dan seperti katamu kemarin, kau harus lebih berhati hati mulai sekarang!" Kata Teiru atau lebih tepatnya roh teiru yang muncul tiba tiba di sebelah Rin...

" Hei... Kenapa kau harus muncul di sekolah?! Kalau orang orang melihatmu mereka bisa bisa ketakutan!" Kata Rin panik

"Tenang saja , yang dapat melihatku hanya kamu kok! Aku kan hanya menampakan diriku di depan dirimu! Jadi orang lain tidak bisa liat kecuali aku menampakan diriku kepada yang lain juga!" Kata Teiru sambil menenangkan Rin

"Ah... Kenapa ga bilang daritadi, bikin orang panik aja..." Kata Rin muali tenang

"Hei Rin! Kamu ngomong sama siapa?" Kata Lenka teman dekat Rin yang tiba tiba berada di samping Rin...

"Wuaaaaa! Lenka! Kau bikin kaget aja! Ah aku ngomong sama Tei- ah! Enggak kok! Cuma bergumam aja!" Kata Rin yang setengah panik dan kaget

"Oh begitu... Kukira kau sedang bicara dengan siapa..." Kata Lenka

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Lenka, ayo cepat kita ke kelas!" Kata Rin

"Ahahaha, ok! Ayo ke kelas!" Kata Lenka

Mereka berdua pun berjalan terus dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang dituju

"Ohayou Minna!" Kata Lenka riang

"Ohayou Minna..."Kata Rin dengan nada biasa

"Ah! Rin! Lenka! ayo kesini!" Ajak Tei

"Baik! Oh ya , lagi ngomongin apa nih?" Kata Lenka

"Ehehehe, biasa, temen kita ada yang lagi jatuh cinta ..." Kata Mayu dengan nada jail dan seketika juga muka Tei memerah

"Eh? Tei? Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Rin kepada Tei sambil memegang dahi Tei

"E-enggak kok! Tenang aja!" Kata Tei setengah gelagapan

"Hah...tei , kenapa kamu ga bilang aja kalau sebenernya kamu ini suka sama Len..." Kata Gumi keceplosan

"Gumi! Baka!" Kata Tei dan mukanya semakin merah

"Eh?! Kamu suka sama adikku yang shota itu?! Sulit dipercaya!" Kata Rin kaget

"Gyaaa! Ternyata Tei sudah besar!" Kata Lenka dengan mata berbinar binar

"..." Tei yang mendengarnya hanya diam sambil facepalm

"Ahahaha, tenang saja, aku setuju dengan hubungan kalian kalau kalian pacaran kok!" Kata Rin pada Tei

"A-arigatou Rin!" Kata Tei

Dan saat itu juga bel berbunyi

"Ah, sudah bel, ayo kita duduk di bangku masing masing!" Kata Rin

"Iya!" Jawab yang lain

Tidak lama setelah semua murid telah duduk di bangku masing masing, seorang guru yang bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama memasuki kelas...

"Ohayou minna!" Kata guru itu

"Ohayou sensei!" Jawab murid murid

"Nah sekarang kalian cepat siapkan buku biologi kalian!" Kata Kiyoteru

'Ehm ... Bukuku kan ada di rak meja... Kok ga ada ya?' Kata Rin dalam hati... Saat dia sedang merogoh rogoh dalam rak bawah mejanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah...dan saat dikeluarkan...ternyata...tangannya sudah penuh dengan darah dan daging yang tidak diketahui daging apa...

"GYAAAA!" Teriak Rin spontan

"Ada apa kagamine? Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Kiyoteru

"Di-di rak mejaku ada daging dan darah!" Kata Rin dengan muka pucat

"Coba sensei periksa..." kata kiyoteru dan berjalan menuju meja Rin... Begitu terkejutnya Kiyoteru melihat gumpalan daging dan darah itu...

"Apa ini... Untuk sementara,kagamine kau dipindahkan ke bangku disebelah Tei" kata kiyoteru

"Baik sensei" kata Rin berjalan menuju meja disebelah Tei ... Anak anak lain yang melihatnya jadi ikut ketakutan...

-skip time-

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, sudah waktunya bagi para murid untuk bergegas pulang..

"Kejadian macam apa tadi?" Kata Rin yang masih takut karena kejadian yang ia alami

"Onee chan !" Panggil Len dari belakang

"Ah, Len..." Kata Rin

"Oh ya! Tadi kulihat ada seseorang yang mencurigakan menaruh surat di rak bawah mejamu loh!" Kata Len

"Eh?! Aku harus segera kesana!" Kata Rin panik lalu berlari menuju kelasnya..

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Len bingung lalu berjalan pergi

- back to Rin-

Rin sampai di kelasnya ... Ia segera berjalan ke arah mejanya... Lalu ia segera menelusuri rak bawah mejanya itu... Dan ternyata ia menemukan surat... Ia segera membukanya dan membacanya

" Sebentar lagi, pertunjukan akan dimulai... Apa maksudnya?" Rin bingung

"Sepertinya... Ia sudah mulai bertindak... Cepat pergi ke rumah Gumi! Bukankah dia tinggal sendiri?!" Kata Teiru

"Ah iya! Dia bisa berada dalam bahaya!" Kata Rin dan sesegera mungkin berlari pergi tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari pohon yang tidak jauh dari ruang kelasnya

"Sudah saatnya..." Kata orang itu

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana ? Gaje? So pasti! #apa ..

Kuro : kayaknya fict lo mainstream deh

Emi : ehehehehe , ga kok! Keliatannya emang mainstream tapi nanti tau deh , oke ! Akhir kata , mind to RnR ? :3


	3. What's going on?

Chapter 3: What's going on?!

.

.

.

.

.

Hi Hi Minna! Author geblek yang satu ini balik lagi! XD bentar,Emi cek dulu.. Udah sampe mana ya? *baca naskah(?)* ah... Sudahlah... Langsung ke cerita!

.

.

.

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi, fict ini milik Emi! Jangan ketuker ya(?)!

WARNING: Gaje,abal,typo(mungkin),tidak sesuai EYD,dll

Don't like don't read! Tombol back selalu siap di tempatnya

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Rin berlari dengan secepat mungkin, ia ingin segera sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju,rumah Gumi, sahabatnya... Dia sangat takut akan apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya... Ya, selama ini, walaupun Gumi kadang menyebalkan, dialah yang paling mengerti Rin... Dia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya ... Sesampainya di rumah Gumi, dia sesegera mungkin membuka pintu... Aneh? Biasanya Gumi selalu mengunci pintu... Karena menyadari keanehan itu, Rin masuk dan segera menelusuri rumah itu... Kosong, tidak ada siapa siapa...

"Gumi! Ini aku Rin!" Panggil Rin

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kita terlambat?" Kata Teiru

"Ja-jangan ngomong begitu! Gumi pasti baik baik saja! Aku tau kalau dia bisa menjaga dirinya!" Kata Rin mulai mengeluarkan air mata

"Iya.. Ayo kita cari lagi..." Kata Teiru

Mereka menelusuri rumah itu kembali, saat di kamar Gumi...

"Eh? Apa ini?" Kata Rin karena merasa Ia menginjak sesuatu yang basah

"Itu...darah" kata Teiru dengan tampang terkejut melihat genangan darah di samping tempat tidur Gumi

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa tidak aku saja?! Kenapa?! Kenapa Gumi harus ikut ke masalahku! Itu semua salahku!" Kata Rin mulai menangis

"Sudahlah... Ah, lihat..." Kata Teiru sambil menunjuk sepucuk surat yang berada tepat di kasur Gumi

"Ini baru permulaan... Apa maksudnya?!" Kata Rin

"Sepertinya...dia akan menyebabkan korban lain..." Kata Teiru

"Aku...tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu! Aku akan mencegahnya! Dia tidak tau rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang dia sayangi sekaligus orang terdekatnya! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" Kata Rin masih sedikit menangis

"Yah... Kita memang harus berusaha... Bersabarlah ya..." Kata Teiru

-di suatu tempat-

"Apakah kau sudah menjalankannya dan membawanya?" Kata seseorang yang misterius

"Sudah...Master" Kata seseorang lagi

"Baguslah... Kita tinggal menunggu...ya, menunggu...saat itu akan tiba" kata orang misterius yang disebut Master

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Kata seseorang yang baru datang

"Ya... Tapi sebentar lagi... Kau akan mendapatkan tugas" kata Master itu

- di rumah Rin-

Rin sedang berada dikamarnya... Dia sangat sedih kehilangan salah satu temannya... Haruskah itu terjadi? Seharusnya tidak... Rin mulai berpikir untuk tidak dekat dengan teman temannya lagi... Bukankah orang terdekatnya yang lain akan jadi korban selanjutnya? Seharusnya iya...

"Maafkan aku... Aku memang payah... Seandainya aku tiba lebih cepat... Pasti aku tidak akan kehilanganmu, Gumi" kata Rin

TOK TOK TOK

Rin mendengar sesuatu yang dilempar ke kaca kamarnya.. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa itu karena tertutupi oleh penutup jendela... Walaupun takut, ia membuka penutup jendelanya dan melihat kotak kado... Diapun membukanya... Dan isinya ternyata adalah sebuah gumpalan cacing, kupu kupu, laba laba, tarantula, cicak, dan bola mata yang dilihat adalah mata kucing.. Sontak Rin langsung melempar kotak itu... Ke bawah... Terlihat di bagian bawah penutup kotak ada tulisan bertintakan merah bagaikan darah " SEBENTAR LAGI HIDUPMU AKAN SEPERTI ITU"

"Len! Len! Cepat kesini!" Kata Rin

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Len sudah berada di depan kamar Rin lalu membuka pintunya

"Ada apa Oneechan?!" Kata Len panik

"I-itu... Ada ko-" saat Rin ingin mengatakan bahwa ada kotak menjijikan itu, entah bagaimana kotak itu menghilang dari pandangan...

"Ah, tidak jadi..." Kata Rin

"Huh! Oneechan bikin aku panik tau! Sudahlah! Aku mau turun!" Kata Len lalu keluar dari kamar Rin

'Kumohon! Hentikan semua ini!' Kata Rin dalam hati

-esoknya pada saat istirahat-

"Haku san... Bila seseorang yang kau sayangi menghilang?" Tanya Rin

"Tentu saja aku akan sedih... Ya, kesedihan yang sangat mendalam bahkan..." Kata Haku

"Oh begitukah... Apakah yang kau lakukan setelah itu?" Kata Rin

"Aku? Aku akan berhenti bersedih karena aku tau orang itu akan ikut sedih saat tau aku bersedih karenanya..." Kata Haku

"Arigatou...aku sekarang bisa lebih tenang..." Kata Rin

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kata Haku heran

"Tidak... Hanya masalah kecil kok" kata Rin sambil tersenyum palsu

"Ah... Baguslah.." Kata Haku

"Permisi, bolehkah kami ikut duduk?" Kata Mayu

"Tentu!" Kata Rin dan Haku

Mayu, Kiku, Tei, Lenka, Miku, Meiko, IA, dan Yukari pun duduk...

"Ngomong ngomong, kok ada yang kurang ya?" Kata Miku

"Iya... Kemana Gumi?" Kata IA

Mendengar nama Gumi, hati Rin pun menjadi sedih lagi..

"Mungkin dia sakit!" Kata Tei

"Tapi, bukankah setiap dia sakit dia selalu menyerahkan surat sakit padaku ya?" Kata Mayu

"Paling dia malas ke sekolah! Biarkan saja!" Kata Yukari

"Iya!" Kata Meiko

"Tapi, diakan anak yang rajin... Aneh sekali kalau dia tidak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan..." Kata Kiku

"Iya juga... Ah! Mungkin saja dia dibawa orang tuanya ke Amerika!" Kata Lenka

"Bisa juga sih..." Kata Meiko

"Ah! Sudahlah! Tenang! Dia pasti baik baik saja! " Kata Mayu

'Maafkan aku teman teman...aku tidak bisa memberi tau kalian... Aku memang payah dan seorang pengecut... Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya dapat kuat saat bersama kalian' kata Rin dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N : akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga! -w- , susah banget cari idenya! #gananya , bahkan Emi sampe harus nanya ke temen Emi... Sudahlah! Kok Emi jadi curhat sih! Yang penting... Mind to RnR ? :3


	4. The next is

**Our Story**

**Chapter 4 : The next is….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi Minna! Author gaje nan abal ini update! Wuah wuah, gomen telat update, lagi kehanisan ide, oh ya, Emi mau berterimakasih buat yang udah mau review, baca, fav, follow fict ini! Emi jadi lebih semangat bikinnya XD Kalau soal update mungkin Emi gabisa kalau cepet, soalnya ya, Emi juga masih sekolah, jadi pasti banyak tugas, jad harap aklumi(?). Ya udah, sekian pembukaan dari author, langsung ke fictnya!**

.

.

.

**Desclaimer:**

**Vocaloid sama sekali bukan milik Emi, kalau Emi pemiliknya Emi udah bangga banget! #plaak**

**WARNING :**

**Gaje, abal, typo(mungkin), tidak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading XD**

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, para murid sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing masing, terkecuali teman teman Rin dan Rin

"Haaa! Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini!," kata Tei sambil merenggangkan tangannya

"Yup!, hari ini sangat melelahkan!," kata Miku

"Hei! Ngomong ngomong, bukannya kapan mau menyatakan cinta pada Len , Tei?," tanya Mayu dengan nada jail

"_**U-urusaiiiii**_!," kata Tei dengan muka merah semerah strawberry(?), kenapa strawberry? Soalnya cabe dan tomat sudah terlalu mainstream, abaikan, back to story, mendengar perkataan Mayu, Rin jadi ingat bahwa Len akan pulang telat hari ini, itu cukup membuatnya khawatir tapi bukankah Len bisa jaga diri

"Jadiiii? Kapan?," tanya Mayu dengan penasaran kepada Tei

"Ha-hari ini sih…," kata Tei dengan muka tambah merah

"_**Ganbatte**_ Tei!," kata IA

"Lebih baik cepat kau pergi ke tempat Len, Rin! Kau tau kan dimana saudara kembarmu itu berada?," tanya Mayu pada Rin

"Tentu! Dia sekarang sedang berada di ruang musik!," jawab Rin

"Nah, Kagamine Tei, anda sudah mendengarnya bukan? Lebih baik anda segera pergi ke ruang musik," kata Kiku yang menjahili Tei

"Uh.. iya,iya..," kata Tei sambil menggembungkan pipi

"Sudah,sudah, cepat pergi, nanti Len keburu disambet sama orang lain," kata IA

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu!," kata Tei

"_**Jaa**_!," kata yang lainnya

"Hem.. lebih baik kau cepat ikut Rin, bisa saja hal buruk terjadi," kata Teiru

"E-eh, Minna, kalian pulang duluan saja dulu ya?, " kata Rin

"He? Memangnya ada apa Rin?," tanya IA

"E-etto… Aku ada urusan dengan Hiyama-sensei!," jawab Rin

"oh.. begitu.. ya sudah, _**jaa**_ Rin," kata Miku

"_**Jaa **_Rin!," kata yang lainnya

"_**Jaa**_!," balas Rin

"Nah, ayo cepat ke ruang musik!," kata Teiru

"Iya!," kata Rin

Rin segera berlari memasuki sekolah dan menuju ruang musik, saat dipertigaan menuju ruang musik, Rin melihat seperti seseorang berbelok ke kanan dan berambut putih

'_Ah, rupanya Tei sudah berhasil ya, kalau begitu tinggal cek keadaan Len,'_ pikir Rin

Dia segera melanjutkan berlari ke ruang musik, sesampainya di depan ruang musik, dia sudah dapat mlihat Len sedang duduk sambil memainkan bassnya

"Ehem.. ehem.. ciee, yang hari ini baru jadian," kata Rin saat masuk ruang musik

"Ehehehe, iya, aku langsung nembak dia tanpa babibu, dia juga keliatannya kaget sih," kata Len

"Jadi? Kapan kencannya?," tanya Rin

"E-eh.. Re-rencananya sih, aku dan Neru akan pergi ke taman bermain nanti," kata Len

Mendengar Len mengatakan nama Neru, Rin langsung kaget

'_Ja-jadi.. yang jadian sama Len itu.. Neru, bukan Tei,' _kata Rin dalam hati

"Eh? Ada apa Rin-nee?,' kata Len

"A-ahahaha, gpp kok! Oh ya, Len, apa kau bertemu Tei?," tanya Rin

"Tei? Tidak, Aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Len

DEG

Saat mendengar jawaban dari Len, rasanya jantung Rin akan berhenti berdetak… Sekarang Ia merasa gelisah dan takut… Keringatnya mulai bercucuran

'_T-Tei…,'_ kata Rin dalam hati

"Jadi? Nee-chan kesini untuk apa?," tanya Len membuyarkan lamunan Rin

"A-aku mau mengajak Len pulang bersama! Ba-bagaimana?," tanya rin gelagapan karena panik

"Oo… Begitu, baiklah, tapi kita jemput Neru dulu ya?," tanya Len

"I-iya, memangnya dia dimana?," tanya Rin

"Dia sekarang berada di ruang seni, sebentar ya, aku mau kemas kemas dulu!," kata Len

"_**Ha-Ha'i**_…," jawab Rin

"Ke-kemana Tei sebenarnya?," tanya Teiru dengan gugup

"A-aku tidak tau, aku hanya tau dia akan pergi menyatakan perasaannya ke Len.. ta-tapi.. Dia malah tidak bertemu Len sama sekali," jawab Rin

"Kita harus selidiki..," kata Teiru

"I-iya," jawab Rin

"Nah, Ayo Nee-chan," kata Len yang baru saja selesai berkemas

"A-ahaha, I-iya," kata Rin

"Ehm.. Ruang seni belok ke kanan, cepat Nee-chan!," kata Len

-Ruang seni-

Di dalam ruang seni, terlihat Neru sedang berdiri melihat ke arah jendela

"Neruu!," panggil Len

"Ah, Kagamine-san, Len-senpai," kata Neru

"eh? Len- senpai?, Kagamine-san? Kenapa masih pake panggilan itu?," tanya len dengan senyuman sambil mendatangi dan langsung memeluk neru dari belakang

"E-eh.. Te-terus, manggilnya gimana?," tanya Neru sambil blushing

"Panggilnya Len-kun aja ya, dan panggil kakaku Rin-nee ya?," kata Len dengan nada andalannya(?)

"_**Ha-ha'i**_ Len-sen—eh, maksudku.. L-le-len-kun," jawab Neru gelagapan

"Ah, jadi Neru suka sama Len ya?," tanya Rin

"i-iya Rin-nee," kata Neru sambil mengangguk

Rin hanya berohria

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang bersama!," kata Len

"Iya!," jawab Rin dan Neru

Mereka keluar dari ruang seni dan segera berjalan ke pintu gerbang sekolah, selama di perjalanan, mereka berbincang bincang, tertawa bersama dan saling menjahili, Teiru yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, Rin yang menyadari bahwa Teiru sedang memperhatikan langsung menengok ke sebelahnya

"Ada apa?," tanya Rin setengah berbisik ke Teiru

"Tidak apa apa, aku hanya.. rindu saat saat dimana aku ini masih hidup..," jawab Teiru

Mendengar jawaban Teiru, Rin langsung merasa bersalah.. Ia yang mengingat kejadian dimana Teiru melindunginya, yang membuat nyawanya harus hilang karna melindungi Rin..

"Go-gomenasai Teiru…," kata Rin setengah berbisik sambil menundukan kepalanya

"E-eh? Rin? A-aku nukan bermaksud membuatmu tambah sedih, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, aku ingin segera terlahir kembali dan bertemu dengan Rin lagi! Ya! Aku tidak sabar saat dimana peristiwa ini berakhir dan aku akan terlahir kembali!," kata Teiru berusaha menghibur Rin

"…," Rin hanya diam

"Nee-chan! Ini rumah Neru!," kata Neru sambil menunjuk rumah bercatkan kuning itu, Rin yang melihatnya langsung terpesona karena melihat rumah tersebut begitu megah dan mewah, bahkan besarnya tiga kali dari rumahnya dan Len

"Wah, bagus sekali!," kata Rin dengan mata bling-bling melihat rumah Neru yang besar dan mewah itu

"Ehehehe, Nee-chan sepertinya sangat senang melihat rumah Neru," kata Len

"_**U-urusaiiii!,"**_ kata Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena dijahili oleh Len

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, _**jaa**_!," kata Neru

"Neru! Tunggu dulu!," panggil Len

"Ada apa Len -kun?," tanya Neru

**CHU**

Ya, Readers, baru saja tadi Len mencium dahi Neru, Neru yang dicium langsung blushin, Len senyum, Rin cengo sambil blushing liat kejadian romantis secara live(?)

"Ternyata.. Adikmu itu agressif ya..," kata Teiru sambil sweatdropria

"iya.. Aku aja baru tau…," kata Rin

"Ya, sudah selesai! Silahkan masuk Neru-himesama," kata Len sambil menunduk layaknya butler

"_**A-arigatou**_ Len-kun," kata Neru sambil blushing

"_**Douitashimasite**_," kata Len

"Matta ashita Len-kun,Rin-nee," kata Neru

"Jaa!," kata Rin dan Len lalu Neru masuk ke rumahnya

"ayo, Rin-nee! Kita juga harus pulang!," kata Len

"iya, lagian ini juga sudah gelap," kata Rin

Rin dan Lenpun pulang, sesampainya dirumah, mereka langsung pergi ke kamar masing masing, Len langsung SMSan dengan Neru sedangkan Rin sibuk mendiskusikan hal hal aneh tentang hilangnya Tei secara mendadak

"Aneh sekali.. Biasanya sebelum kejadian pembunuhan terjadi, akan ada surat yang disampaikan kepada kita, seperti peringatan begitu…," kata Teiru

"Ya.. Aneh sekali..," kata Rin

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita selidiki sekolah?," usul Teiru

"ide bagus! Dengan begitu kita bisa lebih mudah menemukan biang dari masalah ini," kata Rin

**SREEET**

Sebuah surat mendarat di atas tas Rin

"Hei! Lihat itu!," kata Teiru sambil menunjuk surat yang jatuh tadi

"Eh? A-Apa ini?," kata Rin mulai takut lalu mengambil surat tersebut dan membuka lalu mengeluarkan isinya

'**Mati..Mati..MATI KAU,KAGAMINE RIN,'** begitulah isi dari surat tersebut langsung melempar surat tersebut dan langsung berwajah ketakutan setelah membacanya

"Ke-kenapa.. KENAPA KAU INGIN SEKALI AKU LENYAP?!," teriak Rin dan dengan disertai badannya yang merinding

"R-rin…," kata Teiru

"CUKUP! KUMOHON! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! AKU TIDAK TAU AKU SALAH APA!," teriak Rin sambil mulai bercucuran air mata

"RIN!," kata Teiru membentak Rin

Rin yang dibentak langsung diam sambil tetap menangis

"Aku tau kau sedih, kau tskut, kau tidak mau mati dan kau tidak mau seseorang mengambil kebahagiaanmu, tapi tenanglah!," kata Teiru

"ta-tapi.. Teman teman, semuanya, me-mereka dalam bahaya karena aku…," kata Rin masih menangis

"Sudah, tenanglah, Aku akan berada disisimu, menemanimu, sampai semua ini selesai," kata Teiru lalu mengecup dahi Rin

"_**A-arigatou**_ Teiru…," kata Rin masih menangis

"Sudah, sudah… tenang, semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi…," kata Teiru

.

.

.

-Di suatu tempat-

"Ufufufu, sepertinya dia tambah sedih ya, dasar.. lemah,"

"iya.. Master..,"

"Kapan aku akan mulai bertugas?,"

"Tepat sekali waktunya, besok kau akan mulai menjalankannya,"

"Baiklah…,"

"kau juga, ikuti dia, ingat.. kau tidak boleh berkhianat..,"

"aku tau itu…,"

"Ingat, kau berkhianat, aku tak jamin kau akan damai,"

"Master… Sepertinya anda terla-,"

"Diam kau, bodoh! Kau tak usah ikut campur!,"

"Ba-baiklah…,"

"Mulai besok.. Kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan… Kagamine Rin,"

.

.

.

.

"Hei hei, sudah dengar belum? Katanya Gumi hilang loh! Orang tuanya bahkan tidak tau dia dimana, petunjukpun tidak ada, hanya ada kamar penuh darah yang terdapat di kediamannya loh!,"

"Iya, iya, Sukone Tei juga hilang entah kemana! Padahal kemarin dia masih masuk sekolah loh!,"

"Apakah ini penculikan berantai?,"

"Hii, Aku jadi ngeri,"

Ya, begitulah obrolan yang dapat didengar Rin di kelasnya, keringat mulai bercucuran, Rin tidak menyangka hilangnya 2 temannya dapat dengan cepat diketahui teman teman lainnya..

'_Te-ternyata… Semuanya dapat diketahui dengan cepat,'_ kata Rin dalam hati

"Eh, ngomong ngomong, yang diculik itu semuanya berteman dekat dengan Kagamine Rin!,"

**DEG**

Jantung Rin mulai berdetak tidak karuan, dia takut dimusuhi, dia takut disingkirkan, dan dia takut dibuli teman temannya

"Sepertinya, dia itu pembawa sial ya! Buktinya waktu itu dia dapat teror!,"

"Dasar! Pembawa sial!,"

"Aku tidak mau dekat dekat dengannya!,"

"Kalau dekat nanti kita juga kena sial!,"

Mendengar semua perkataan teman temannya, Rin rasanya ingin mengakhiri hidup sekarang juga….

"Hei! Kalian ini! Tidak baik loh kalau bilang begitu!," kata seseorang tiba tiba

Rin langsung menengok dan mendapati seorang laki laki berambut biru ocean sedang berdiri di belakangnya

"Ma-maafkan kami…,"

"ayo kita pergi!,"

Kata anak anak itu lalu pergi

"_**Arigatou**_..ehm..," kata Rin mau mengucapkan terimakasih

"Kaito,Kaito shion.. _**yoroshiku**_..," katanya lalu tersenyum kepada Rin

'Wuaaaaaa! Dia keren sekali!' jerit Rin dalam hatinya

"hem? Apa kau baik baik saja?," kata Kaito sambil memegang dahi Rin

**BLUSSSH **

Muka Rin makin merah

"A-ano, aku tidak apa apa," kata Rin

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Kaito masih tersenyum

Dan ternyata readers, ada yang cemburu buta liat Rin sama cowo lain, siapakah itu? **JENG JENG JENG (?)**. Dia adalah Teiru!

'ughh! Dasar cowo sialan! Ngapain dia deket deket sama Rin?!,' jerit Teiru dengan amarah dalam hatinya

Sementara itu seseorang tengah memantau mereka dari sebuah pohon yang lebat sehingga dia tidak terlihat

"Ehehehehehe, pertunjukan akan dimulai… sebentar lagi… Kagamine Rin,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Author Bacod Arena**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fict ini XD Akhirnya bisa bikin fict lagi setelah berhari hari gabisa nulis fict, mungkin makin aneh ya fictnya, tapi ya sudahlah, toh mau gimana lagi, Cuma itu yang ada di otak Emi, setelah membaca fict ini, apakah para readers akan bersedia memberikan follow, fav, dan review? Silahkan pilih yang mana saja XD Jaa! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	5. The truth?

Our Story

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : the truth?

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna! Gomen lama update! Akhirnya bisa update dengan hp yang agak berguna ini(?) -w-, ok ok! Daripada Emi banyak curcol, mending langsung go to the proyek(?) XD

.

.

.

Desclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi dan tidak akan jadi milik Emi

WARNING : Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, teks berantakan, alur ga jelas, bahasa berantakan, tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang ada dan tertancap(?), dll

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read, tombol back selalu tersedia XD

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

'Ke-kenapa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!'

'E-eh? A-aku tidak tau'

'Hiks.. Ini semua karena siapa huh?!'

'Menurut informasi, dia mengalami kecelakaan karena sebuah proyek'

'...'

'Tapi... Sebenernya bukan karena itu'

'Lalu?'

'Sebenarnya...'

.

.

.

Matahari telah menampakan dirinya dan seolah olah menyapa dan tersenyum, seperti biasa... Pagi yang cerah dan tentram... Dapat dilihat bahwa Rin telah terbangun dari tidur sekaligus telah keluar dari mimpinya, sekarang dia sedang dalam posisi duduk di atas kasur miliknya

'A-apa yang ingin disampaikan mimpi itu?,' Rin berkata dalam hati

"Onee-chan! Cepat bersiap siap! Nanti telat loh!," teriak Len dari depan pintu kamar Rin

"E-eh? Ba-baik!," jawab Rin

.

.

.

.

Kini, Rin telah siap untuk bergegas pergi ke sekolah, semua persiapan sudah diselesaikannya, sekarang waktunya dia berangkat ke sekolah seperti hari hari sebelumnya, diapun segera keluar dari rumahnya lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya, bagaimana dengan Len? Dia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena ingin menjemput Neru, Rin segera berjalan dari rumah menuju ke sekolahnya

"Ohayou Rin!," sapa seseorang dari belakang

"Eh?," Rin menoleh ke belakang lalu mendapati Kaito berada di belakangnya sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Ohayou mou, Kaito!," sapa Rin balik

Dan tentu saja roh penasaran(?) yang biasanya mendampingi Rin langsung muncul karena takut Rin direbut dari pelukannya(?)

"Wuah.. Pagi pagi sudah modus(?)!," kata Teiru di sebelah Rin

"Modus apanya sih?," kata Rin sambil menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang malah membuat Kaito bingung

"Rin? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?," tanya Kaito

Rin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kaito langsung panik lalu menjawab

"A-ahahaha, bu-bukan kok! Cu-cuma test vokal!,"

"Eh? Benarkah?," tanya Kaito lagi

"I-iya! Tenang saja!," jawab Rin

"Yokatta...," kata Kaito sambil menepuk kepala Rin yang berhasil membuat Rin blushing sekaligus makhluk astral(?) jealous

"A-ah! Sudah dekat sekolah! Rin pergi duluan ya! Jaa!," kata Rin sambil ngeleos(?) pergi ke gerbang sekolah

Tanpa disadari oleh Rin, Kaito sedang tersenyum dengan penuh arti(?) dan makna yang tersirat di luarnya(?)

.

.

.

.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi, para murid segera bergegas pulang dari sekolah dan sebagian ada yang masih sibuk melakukan kegiatan di sekolah, seperti Rin yang masih berada di lab komputer, lebih tepatnya di depan meja komputer bersama dengan Kaito disebelahnya

"Nah, jadi, cara memakai fungsi dari formula itu begitu," kata Kaito sambil menunjuk layar komputer

"Oo, souka, Arigatou Kaito!," kata Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Kaito

Aura aura muram(?), jealous, ga kobe(?), dan ga jelas(?)pun bermunculan dari sang makhluk astral kita terbenci(?)

'(Gehh! Laki laki itu dekat sekali dengan Rin!)' Umpatnya dalam hati

"Ah, Aku harus segera pulang, lebih baik kau juga, jaga dirimu baik baik, Jaa!," kata Kaito kepada Rin

"Jaa!," balas Rin dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya

Kaitopun membuka pintu lalu keluar dari lab tersebut dan menghilang dari pandangan Rin

"Bagaimana acara bermodus rianya?," tanya Teiru tiba tiba kepada Rin

"Issh! Apa sih! Aku dan Kaito hanya teman! Tidak lebih.. Jangan jangan... Kau cemburu ya?~," kata Rin

"Ti-tidak kok!," jawab Teiru sambil buang muka... Ckckckck, dasar tsundere #diinjek

"Aa~, tsundere~," goda Rin pada Teiru

"Tsundere janai!," kata Teiru yang masih buang muka

"Ehehe.. Tapi beneran, aku tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan Kaito~," kata Rin

"A-aku tau kok!," kata Teiru

"Lalu? Kenapa kau cemburu?~," tanya Rin

"A-aku tidak cemburu!," jawab Teiru

"Ehehehe, iya iya," kata Rin sambil tertawa kecil

"Huh! Daripada itu, lebih baik kita cepat pergi darisini!," kata Teiru

"Iya ya, ayo pergi dari sini~," kata Rin

Rin pun beranjak keluar dari lab komputer turun ke lantai 3, namun, baru saja hendak turun ke lantai 2, ada sesuatu yang terdengar dari arah kelas 9B, Rin penasaran dan diam diam mengintip ada apa

"A-aishiteru Kaito-kun!,"

Rin kaget, ternyata dia melihat Miku sedang menyatakan perasaan kepada Kaito, karena takut mengganggu, dia pun segera pergi

"Eh? Aishiteru mo Miku-chan," jawab Kaito sambil memegang pipi Miku dan sukses membuat Miku blushing

"Ah.. Mukamu blsuhing...," kata Kaito

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?," tanya Miku

"Ya... Sayang sekali kalau aku harus membuat gadis manis seperti kau mati karena kesadisanku," kata Kaito dengan tatapan penuh makna

DEG

Miku hanya diam membatu... Dia tidak bisa berkata apa apa, hanya bisa mundur perlahan sampai akhirnya dia membentur dinding

"Eh? Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu, aku justru akan menjagamu," kata Kaito sambil mendekati Miku

"A-aku tidak percaya...," kata Miku masih ketakutan

"Perlukah kubuat kau percaya?," kata Kaito sambil memojokan Miku yang memang dari awal sudah terpojok

"..." Miku hanya diam, dia ketakutan, dia ingin segera pergi

Kaito memeluk Miku lalu Kaito mendekatkan mukanya ke telinga Miku lalu berbisik

"Aku.. Akan menjagamu,"

.

.

.

.

"E-eh? Miku belum pulang?," kata Rin kaget

"I-iya, dia belum pulang, apa Rin-chan tau dimana dia?," tanya orang dari sisi lain percakapan telephone itu a.k.a Okaa-sannya Miku

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak tau keberadaannya," kata Rin masih kaget sekaligus khawatir

"Ba-baiklah, Arigatou Rin-chan," kata Okaa-san Miku dan menutup telephone

"I-ini aneh...," kata Rin

"Hei, kau tidak bermaksud mencarinya malam hari begini kan?," tanya Teiru

"Te-tentu saja aku harus! Dia sahabatku! Aku tidak mau dia terkena hal yang aneh aneh!," kata Rin

Teiru hanya bisa mengikuti permintaan Rin, karena dia tau, berdebat dengan Rin hasilnya akan selalu nol besar

"Baiklah! Aku akan mulai mencari Miku!," kata Rin sambil memakai jaketnya lalu keluar dari pintu kamarnya

.

.

.

.

"Miku! Miku!," teriak Rin di komplek perumahannya, sepi, satu kata yang dapat mencerminkan keadaan komplek itu..

"Ah... Siapa itu?," kata Rin setelah melihat seorang berjubah hitam mencurigakan, orang itu berjalan pergi, dan karena curiga, Rin mengikuti kemana arahnya, diapun sampai di depan sebuah gudang tua...

'Hii!' Jerit Rin dalam hati

Rin mencoba memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut, dia melangkah maju untuk membuka pintu dari gudang tua dan kumal itu... Sekarang dia sudah mendorong sedikit pintunya, dia membuka lebih lebar sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya dia masuk

"E-ehm... Ha-halo? Ada orang?," kata Rin berusaha tenang

"Akhirnya.. Datang juga...," kata seseorang dan terdengar langkah kaki.. Hanya saja, langkah kaki itu bukan hanya langkah kaki satu orang, melainkan dua

"Selamat datang.. Kagamine Rin pembawa kesialan...," kata orang itu

Saat dia sudah sampai daerah yang tersinari sinar bulan... Rin dapat melihat wajah orang itu.. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah...

"Gumi?!,"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya~ selesai juga~ maaf kalau chapter ini pendek DX chapter depan Emi usahain lebih panjang! Ok! Sekian dari Emi! Mind to RnR? XD


End file.
